It is often desirable to lock out power to some electronic apparatus. This may be useful for limiting access to the electronic apparatus. In a manufacturing plant for instance, it is often necessary to limit access to electrical tools and machinery. In homes and apartments it may be necessary to limit access to an electrical appliance such as a television set. A parent could thus more easily control a child's television viewing habits.
In the past various electrical key locked switches have been proposed for locking out power to electrical apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,402 to Suber for example, discloses a key locked switch constructed as a plug connector for a wall socket or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,774 to Nelms discloses a key locked switch for controlling power from an automotive electrical system.
A problem with these types of key locked switches is that in general they are difficult to install or retrofit to already manufactured electrical equipment. This is especially true if a relatively unskilled homeowner or retail consumer must retrofit the switch to an existing appliance such as a television set. Additionally, because of the size or configuration of these prior art switches, it may be difficult to locate the switch in a convenient position with respect to the appliance.
The present invention on the other hand, is directed to a key locked switch which may be easily retrofitted to a power cord of existing electrical equipment even by a relatively unskilled person such as an average homeowner.